Bienvenido
by NahilImox
Summary: Juntos pasamos un sinfín de anécdotas realmente raras... Espero que este donde este mis palabras puedan llegar hasta él, aunque a su parecer sean solo un montón de idioteces... Lestrade también sonreía y como no hacerlo si después de tres largos años había recuperado a su amigo.


**Los personajes que aquí utilizo no me pertenecen**

**Esta historia es un pequeño regalo (muy atrasado) para Yunuen**

**Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

"_Nos conocimos en diciembre, él llego de pronto a la escena del crimen y yo no supe exactamente que hacer después de escucharlo dar todas esas deducciones. Su voz llenaba mi cabeza de imágenes y secuencias que eran absurdamente lógicas. _¿Cómo no pude haberme dado cuenta de todos eso detalles?_ No tuve tiempo de darle las gracias o de pedirle su nombre. Más tarde me regañe mentalmente por no haberle interrogado como era debido._

_Pronto olvide el incidente._

_La segunda vez que le vi fue en mi oficina del Scotland Yard, llego junto con Mycroft, este lo presento como su hermano menor, Sherlock Holmes. Y a partir de ese día nuestros encuentros fueron mucho más frecuentes. _

_Era una persona realmente singular, inteligente y con un increíble don para observar. Una sola mirada y sabia de donde venias y a donde te dirigías. Y aunque lograba que la gente se acercara y confiara en él, era alguien realmente solitario._

_Sé que no llegue a conocerle del todo a pesar de que nos conocíamos desde hacía varios años, pero debo decir que él ilumino mi vida de cierta forma y quiero creer que ese afecto era mutuo. Tal vez puedo presumir de haber sido uno de sus amigos más cercanos. _

_Juntos pasamos un sinfín de anécdotas realmente raras._

_Cada vez que recuerdo el primer caso en el que tuvimos que trabajar juntos, normalmente solo le llamaba, no puedo dejar de sonreír. Ambos tuvimos que disfrazarnos como chicas, esa fue la primera vez que le vi reír, y digo la primera porque, después de que conoció al Dr. Watson lo hacía más seguido. Él salvo mi trasero esa noche, y en muchas otras ocasiones._

_Le agradezco tantas cosas…"_

-Hoy por la mañana mientras preparaba este discurso, me detuve un momento a leer el periódico, aun le llaman "Mentiroso, farsante…" y un sin número de cosas, pero los únicos farsantes son ellos que nunca sabrán el verdadero motivo… la razón por la cual Sherlock hizo lo que hizo. Yo no la sé, pero sé, y estoy seguro, que el verdadero motivo de sus acciones era cuidar de sus seres más queridos. Sherlock no solo era un compañero, un amigo y un hermano, él ahora también será un héroe. Espero que este donde este mis palabras puedan llegar hasta él, aunque a su parecer sean solo un montón de idioteces.

* * *

Lestrade buscaba por tercera vez sus llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo, esperaba no tener que regresar hasta su oficina, los elevadores estaban en mantenimiento y subir todas esas escaleras no le hacía mucha gracia. Un leve tintineo se escuchó a su espalda.

-¿Perdió algo inspector?

-No encuentro mis llaves y estoy seg… esa voz… -se giró algo confundido, frente a él y con una típica sonrisa de lado, estaba Sherlock tendiéndole las llaves que llevaba rato buscando

-No te ves sorprendido –hablo de nuevo, mientras le observaba, ese gesto hizo que Lestrade diera un paso hacia atrás

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en shock? –logro articular

-No llevas una manta

-Je… hace tres años que no nos vemos y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es un mal chiste, veo que la muerte no te cambio mucho –Lestrade trato de sonreír

-Hablando de malos chistes

No podía creerlo, su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de comprender todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sherlock siempre le había sorprendido, con todas esas habilidades y todos esos planes, pero sin duda este se llevaba el oro ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho?

-Precisamente a eso he venido –Sherlock respondió a una pregunta que el DI no hizo –Si me lo permites te contare toda la verdad

-Soy todo oído –Lestrade subió a su auto haciéndole una seña a Sherock para que lo siguiera

-Me sorprende tu actitud, Lestrade, creí que me gritarías o golpearías

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerlo, pero primero quiero escuchar tu historia. Además tengo la ligera sospecha de que cuando vayas a ver a John, él se encargara de golpearte y gritarte por ambos.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que aún no he visto a John?

-Tu nariz sigue derecha, conocemos a John y no puedes negar que esa podría ser su primera reacción al verte

-Hmmm… Lestrade, gracias por cuidar de él mientras no estaba

-Ni lo menciones, John es un buen amigo y yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, apoyarlo. Él fue el que resintió más tu partida yo solo me asegure de que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

-Espero que comprenda porque lo hice, y tú también

-Lo hará, puede que le cueste un poco pero al final lo hará, te perdonara, él siempre te ha comprendido mejor que nadie, en cuanto a mí... date por perdonado, pero aun espero una explicación… por cierto, bienvenido.

Sherlock volvió a sonreír, Lestrade arranco el auto, también sonreía y como no hacerlo si después de tres largos años había recuperado a su amigo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
